Sagiri's Engagement Arc
Sagiri's Engagement Arc is one of many story arc of Yuragi-sou no Yuuna-san series. This arc focuses Sagiri's latest mission: preparing her arrange marriage with Shakuhito Yoinozaka the scion of the Yoinozaka Clan- who happens to be her fiance- in order to increase the power of the Ameno Clan. What Sagiri learn little too late however that Shakuhito is a sadistic and abusive person who seemingly enjoys subjugating those who are weaker than him or his clan, especially women. Due to Yoinozaka Clan's powerful status, the Ameno Clan reluctantly comply to the clan's demand and proceed the forced marriage between Sagiri and Shakuhito, only to be ruined by Hibari who throws her shuriken that stops Sagiri from drinking the ceremonial sake. Plot Kogarashi's Dream (To be added...) To the Beach! (To be added...) Ameno Clan's Ultimatum (To be added...) Meeting the Yoinozaka Clan Part 1 (To be added...) Part 2 (To be added...) A Ruined Marriage When Junosuke commences the Marriage Sake ceremony, he reminds Sagiri that rejecting the ceremonial sake will result undesired consequences of making the Yoinozaka Clan their enemy, before eventually pressuring Sagiri to swear her loyalty to Yoinozaka Clan by drinking the sake. Just as Sagiri is about to drink the sake, however, a shuriken is thrown and stops her from drinking it. Instead, the sake split on Junosuke's face instead, further ruining the ceremony. To the shock of Urara, it is Hibari's doing. Hibari then tries to apologize to Junosuke for the commotion that ruining the marriage. Sagiri's Resolve and Battle against Shakuhito Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 The Fall of Yoinozaka Clan Part 1 In spite of Shakuhito's defeat by Sagiri, the kunoichi immediately fainted as her energy and stamina are depleted. Junosuke, who is disgusted by the sight of his son's defeat by a mere human as he views it as the clan's ultimate disgrace, opts to show his true power and annihilate everyone by summoning more energy balls. Part 2 Part 3 Junosuke then try to decimate Kogarashi before he can recuperate from the Spiritual Crystals. Part 4 Part 5 Characters New *Shakuhito Yoinozaka *Junosuke Yoinozaka Story Impact *After the Yatahagane Clan and Tenko Clan, the Yoinozaka Clan is the third and last clan of the Three Big Families to be introduced in the series. Of all the 3 Big Families, this clan is one of the few families didn't suffered any casualties **Shakuhito is introduced as one of this arc's main antagonists whose sadistic tendencies in humiliating his opponent (particularly humans and women) makes him an enemy to Kogarashi and friends, especially his ill treatment to Sagiri. Ironically, Shakuhito is beaten by the very human he strongly belittled when Sagiri's full power is revealed after her confession for Kogarashi. **Junosuke is introduced as the patriarch of the Yoinozaka Clan and also a main antagonist. Like his son, Junosuke is both sadistic and cruel as he belittles those he views as "inferior" to the Yoinozaka Clan-including the likes of Kogarashi and Yuuna, the remnants of their respective clans. Just like Shakuhito, Junosuke is ironically being beaten by those he belittles when the combined powers of Kogarashi and Yuuna that exceeds even his overwhelming power. *The following aftermath of the Yoinozaka Clan’s defeat has changed almost everyone, **Sagiri has finally accepted her feelings for Kogarashi and wants him to be her husband. This also makes her a rival to any girls (especially Yuuna and even Chisaki) for Kogarashi's affection. **The Yoinozaka Clan's (bars Nonko) near destruction onto the Chumma Villages garners the Western Army's distrust for the clan while more youkais are siding with the Yuragi Inn. This prompts the Yoinozaka Clan to yield a grudge against the Yuragi Inn as both father and son vows to avenge their ultimate humiliation-stating by sealing Kogarashi's causes both father and son to target the Yuragi Inn as their revenge for their defeat. ***Shakuhito is the first to make his move in separate occasions:During next arc, he tries to seal Kogarashi's spiritual power when he discovers that Yuuna was separated from him, only to be interrupted by Yuuna herself. When this fails, he later reappears in one arc but as one of Yuragi Inn's unexpected ally in protecting the inn from an invader named Nadare Tenko. Notes Reference Trivia (TO be added...) Category:Story Arc